


Switch

by pensnest



Series: Bouquet universe [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's tour is over and he has no plans.  But Lance has a plan, because there's something they haven't done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Llamabitchyo and Nopseud for the betas.

"Hey, baby."

Adam opened one eye. "Hey."

Lance's warm—maybe that should be, hot—body snuggled against his side. Adam closed his eye again and insinuated his left arm under Lance's neck. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Huh." He must have slept about twelve hours. "Do I have to get up?"

"I was kinda working on the assumption you'd be up already."

"Keep moving that thigh and I soon will be. Mmm. Nice." Lance tasted of coffee and Lance-ness. "I should brush my teeth," Adam decided, and summoned up the willpower to get himself to the bathroom. With his boyfriend—and he was getting used to how that sounded in his head—naked in bed, there was plenty of incentive to get himself tidied up in a hurry.

He slid back under the covers. "Hi."

Kissing Lance was one of Adam's favorite things to do. Particularly when his hands found bare, silky skin wherever they went.

After a while he broke away, and stretched mightily. "I have no plans for today. No plans at all. God, that feels good." The tour had been great, but he so needed a rest.

"I have a plan." Lance rolled himself onto Adam. This was another of Adam's favorite things.

"A plan, huh?"

"Or, at least... You remember the first time we had sex?"

"Oh, yeah!" Adam shivered his hips, just for emphasis.

"And do you remember," Lance went on, grinning, "that when I asked you what you liked, you said, _everything_?"

Adam smirked.

"Was that true, or were you just showing off?"

"I guess, for certain values of 'everything'," Adam said. "I mean, I don't go in for serious kink any more than you do, but you know that."

"We never did get around to the watersports."

"I don't actually want to do that. I mean... do you?"

"Nope."

Adam settled back contentedly into the pillows. "I'm happy to stick with what the missionaries do. Oh my God, Kris did missionary stuff. I'll have to ask him if it's true."

Lance spread his legs to capture Adam's, possibly to prevent him from leaping up to grab his phone right away. Like there was any chance of that. Adam knew how to prioritize. "Yeah, I'd like to be out of the country when you do that," Lance said.

"No, no, you have to be there to protect me from Katy. She's little but fierce."

"Whereas you are a great big softie." There was a pause. Lance wriggled experimentally. "Okay, maybe not that soft."

"I hope this fits in with your plan," said Adam. His hips twitched, and so did Lance.

"Actually," said Lance, "there is something we haven't done yet." He raised himself up and looked down at Adam expectantly.

"Uh... Oh. I guess there is."

"Does that come under 'everything'? Or do you really not like to catch?"

"I, no, it's, sure. We can do that. Sure."

"Because I like to switch."

"Yeah, I—" Adam had kinda pretended he didn't know that, and it wasn't like Lance had been anything but enthusiastic about bottoming, so he wasn't going to feel bad about it. But there were the fantasies, when he'd been alone on the bus with only toys for company and the memory of Lance talking him through what he was going to do, and, yes. Hell, yes. "I should have—you should have said something before."

"Eh, whatever. It's not like we actually spent that much time together, you've been a busy, busy superstar, and when we had the chance, your cock inside me was just too fucking good to resist. But now, we have some time. I just thought, you never asked, so you probably don't bottom much. So I'm thinking, you could tell me exactly how you want it."

"Topping from the bottom, as the saying goes."

"I figure that should keep you and your control issues satisfied," Lance said, and kissed him on the nose.

Adam instinctively began to protest the control issues thing, but Lance's expression told him he wouldn't get far. It wasn't really control issues, it was just...

"Unless you really don't want to," Lance said.

"No, it's good, it's fine. And I don't have to be in control, really. Um. If you could do what you said you were going to do, because I've been jerking off to that for months," Adam said.

"Uh. I did?"

"You don't remember?" Adam said, indignantly. "That first time, no, actually the second time we fucked? You were all Mister Porn Voice and totally in charge. It was incredibly hot."

"Oh, good. I'm glad it was hot. I wouldn't want it to be lukewarm or anything."

"Do not tell me you don't remember." Adam punctuated the question with little prods to Lance's vulnerable mid-section. Because, really, how wrong was that?

"Ow! Stop that! There will be no poking!" Just to make sure, Lance grasped Adam's wrists and held them back on the pillow. "Of course I remember. I remember the sex, I just don't remember what I said. Who remembers what they say while they're fucking?"

"_I_ remember what you said," Adam muttered. "I don't know about this. If you aren't going to do what you promised—"

"Baby, I can totally be in charge. And I promise you it will be incredibly hot." Really, it was so unfair Lance could even talk in that register. Adam had a feeling he had a voice kink. Just a teeny, tiny little one. Deep voices just... got to his lizard brain, or something.

He smiled lazily up at Lance. "I'm all yours."

"I," said Lance, "am the luckiest man in the world." They kissed some more, and really, Adam thought, if Lance wanted to get down to business right away, he definitely wasn't going to protest. He felt relaxed and open and ready for this. Lance, of course, had other ideas, and was soon nibbling carefully on Adam's earlobe. He didn't move down until Adam was whimpering.

Two fingers in Adam's mouth. He licked them obediently and watched Lance paint with wet fingertips around his nipple, and then blow across the tight, shiny surface. "Tease," he said, when he thought he could keep his voice under control.

Lance looked at him. "We could play Count the Freckles," he suggested, all innocence. Meaning, you want a tease, it gets way worse than this.

"Yeah—let's not." Adam did not have the patience for Count the Freckles. He might never have the patience for it. He had about a million freckles, and was happy to leave it as an estimate.

Lance chuckled. "Some other time, then." And bent to kiss, and suck, and apply his teeth, and oh, yes, that was good.

"You know," Adam said, after a while, "if you let go my hands, I could—"

"Not this time. This time is for me. You just keep still. No, wait, turn over." Adam rolled languorously onto his belly, and Lance caught his face before he turned completely, and kissed him again, and said, "You are so fucking beautiful, babe. So beautiful," and what could Adam do but melt into that? Except then, Lance started to kiss and lick his way delicately down Adam's spine, just like he'd promised, and Adam found he was talking, words tumbling out, he didn't know what they were except that he was pleading with Lance not to stop, and when he got his knees underneath him and Lance's hot tongue was pressed against his asshole, there weren't words any more, just crazed, desperate sounds spilling out of him. Adam squirmed helpfully, presenting his ass for more, because nicely spit-slicked fingers were teasing him now, playing with the tight ring of muscle, opening him for that wicked tongue. Adam spread his knees wider still, and begged shamelessly, and kept right on begging when Lance's fingers, lubed now, slid into him.

"On your back now, baby."

Groggily, Adam complied, and found he was being urged sideways on the bed, and Lance was pushing a pillow under his hips. His legs dangled over the edge as Lance busied himself at the nightstand. "Mouthwash?" Adam hazarded. Lance spat.

"Mmm. Multi-tasking," Lance said, mysteriously. He rolled a condom onto his cock, and stood between Adam's spread legs. "Ankles up on my shoulders, I think."

Adam found to his surprise that he could move his legs, after all, given the right incentive and a little help. And there was Lance's cock, heavy against his ass, and Lance grinning blithely down at him. Adam lifted his hips helpfully, and there, "Oh, fuck, yes, Lance, yes," and Lance's cock pushed inside, stretching him, filling him and sliding slowly deeper. It took him a moment, because he really didn't do this very often, and he felt a distinct twinge of panic at the sensation, but then Lance shifted and "Oh, god, yes, there!" it was very good indeed.

Lance set a slow, deep rhythm, and Adam couldn't quite get the leverage to quicken the pace, but he writhed on the bed, and plucked at his own nipples, and ran a commentary on how it felt and what he wanted Lance to do next, and Lance smiled and told him how gorgeous he was and kept things just a little bit slower than Adam wanted, and it was so good being kept on the edge like this. Until Lance said, "I've always wanted to try this," and slipped Adam's legs down, hooking his elbows under Adam's knees and pressing Adam's hips down with firm, determined hands. Lance made some quick, hard thrusts that had Adam gasping. And then, oh, fuck, then Lance bent down and closed his mouth over the tip of Adam's rock-hard cock, hot and wet and tingly from mouthwash, and that was all kinds of incredible. Adam wanted to move, to fuck himself up into Lance's mouth and down onto Lance's cock, he strained for it but he couldn't, not quite, he couldn't, he threw the rhythm off—so he gave himself up and let Lance take it all, let Lance fuck him and suck him until he was floating, drunk with pleasure. Lance's hands closed around his shaft and pumped him, and Lance thrust hard, deep inside him, and Adam screamed as he came.

When he woke up again, Lance was lying beside him, kissing his shoulder.

"God," Adam said. He was somewhat hoarse, he found. "We are so doing that again."

Lance smiled at him. "I'll remember you said that."


End file.
